


Getting Closer

by Joe_Reaves



Series: After Hours [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and James cross some lines while waiting for Stephen too get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Closer

"Are you sure about this?" Nick wasn't convinced it was a good plan but he knew Lester wouldn't be suggesting it unless he was certain Stephen would enjoy it and, after all, he'd been right about Stephen wanting both of them. Nick shuddered as he remembered what Stephen had looked like spread out on Lester's desk and, surprisingly, he'd found it wasn't just Stephen that he found attractive. Out of the office, Lester was a lot easier to get along with and he had a very sexy body hidden under those tailored suits.

"Stop daydreaming about Stephen," Lester said sharply. "And yes I'm sure. The first time I fucked him I caught him in the gym, ordered him to suck me and then took him home with me. He loved every minute of it. He likes being ordered around."

Nick groaned. "That's a hell of an image, James."

Lester laughed. "He crawled across the floor to suck me and then promised I could do anything I wanted to him provided I cooked dinner. He's lucky the next day didn't throw up any anomalies because there was no way I was going to resist fucking him after an offer like that."

Nick shifted uncomfortably. "You are an evil man. He's not due home for at least another hour and that's assuming his class doesn't run over like it normally does."

"There's no reason why you can't take care of that little problem before he gets here," Lester pointed out. "If you come over here I might even be persuaded to do it for you."

Nick paused - he and Lester had never done anything when Stephen wasn't around. Still, he was hard and it was all Lester's fault. He got up and prowled towards Lester. He straddled the other man's lap and leaned down to kiss him hungrily.

Lester tugged Nick's t-shirt free of his trousers and slipped one hand under it, scraping his nails over Nick's back. "He looks so pretty when he's crawling. He loves being all submissive and he's so fucking hot like that. Both of us controlling him will push all his buttons – not that Stephen's buttons aren't pretty much permanently pressed anyway."

Chuckling, Nick pressed his erection against Lester. "You are a wicked man, but I thought you promised to help with my problem not make it worse."

"True." Lester deftly unfastened Nick's trousers and slipped his hand inside, stroking him through his underwear. "

Nick groaned and thrust into his hand. "What … what do you want to do to him tonight?" he gasped.

Lester tilted his head, pretending to think as he kept on stroking Nick slowly. "Well first we should make him strip. I like the idea of having him naked while we're fully clothed. Then we should have him suck us, just to take the edge off. Otherwise neither of us will last long enough to play with him. He looks incredible on his knees, but you know that."

Nick leaned forward and kissed Lester again, nipping his bottom lip when he finally pulled back. "Would he let us spank him, do you think?"

Lester chuckled. "Having some naughty student fantasies, Professor? You should have thought of this before you left the university, then we could have had him over your desk as well as mine."

Nick couldn't help but smile back, something about Lester being so relaxed and happy was just contagious. He could definitely see what Stephen saw in the other man, other than his wicked mind and his, apparently surprisingly kinky, sex life. "My desk was never really conducive to sex. It was always covered in student essays and pointy fossils."

"I think he'd love the idea of you spanking him and I certainly want to watch that sexy arse of his turn red." He grinned when Nick twitched and thrust into his hand as he talked. "We can keep him naked all evening. Do you want to see him kneeling next to us while we eat? We could take turns feeding him."

Nick reached down and squeezed Lester's hand around his cock. "Has anyone ever told you, you're a very wicked man, James Lester?"

Lester winked. "What do you think?" He slid his hand out of Nick's trousers and pushed the other man gently, urging him to stand up. "If I make you come like that you're going to have to change and you don't have any spare clothing here. Stand up and I'll suck you instead. And then you can return the favour."

Nick shuddered and scrambled off Lester's lap. "Do you own a cock ring? If Stephen likes being under our control, then he'd love to wear one. We could keep him hard until we chose to let him come."

It was Lester's turn to shudder and he closed his eyes briefly. "I don't. But I think we should tell him he needs our permission to come. If he comes anyway … we can always find something to punish him." He smiled slowly, pushing Nick back until he was leaning against the wall. "Now shh and let me blow your mind, amongst other things."

Gracefully, Lester dropped to the floor and Nick moaned. Stephen wasn't the only one who looked good on his knees. He spread his legs until he was standing more comfortably and then dropped one hand to Lester's head, running his fingers gently through the other man's hair.

Lester looked up at him and smiled before leaning forwards and tugging Nick's trousers and underwear down. He ran one finger along the straining length and then licked the head, running his tongue over it and collecting all of the fluid that was already leaking from it. Before Nick could complain about the teasing he slowly took it in his mouth, sliding all the way down and taking it into his throat. He swallowed around it before pulling back and sucking hungrily.

Nick groaned. "Fuck, James. You have a mouth made for sin."

Lester chuckled around his mouthful, making Nick thrust forward jerkily, trying to get deeper into his mouth. Holding the other man's hips still so that he didn't choke, he scraped his teeth very lightly along Nick's cock, reminding him exactly who was in charge of this blow job. If Nick wanted to dominate someone he'd just have to wait until Stephen got home.

Nick let his head fall back against the wall with a bang, content to let Lester do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't stop. Soft moans and pleas were falling heedlessly from his lips now and his eyes drifted shut as Lester slowly brought him to the edge and then held him there.

Lester watched in satisfaction as Nick surrendered to him. It seemed Stephen wasn't the only one in this strange relationship with submissive tendencies. Sometime when he had more time alone with Nick he'd have to explore this. He wondered if he could get Nick to beg the way Stephen always did. For now, though, he concentrated on driving the other man out of his mind and then making him come as hard as he could.

Nick cried out hoarsely as he came, his legs buckling so that Lester's hands were the only thing holding him up. He was breathing heavily and the hand that was still resting on Lester's head felt like it was made of lead when he tried to move it. "Christ, I think you killed me."

Lester stood up once he was sure Nick could stand without help and leaned in to kiss him, forcing him to taste his own come in Lester's mouth. "Pity I can't shut you up like this at the office," he teased.

Nick grinned cheekily. "Well I don't mind but it might shatter your reputation." He reached between them and cupped the bulge in Lester's trousers. "Now what can I do for you?"

Lester groaned. "Suck me. Not that it will take much at this point," he said with a rueful smile.

"Sure you wouldn't rather fuck me instead?"

Lester shuddered. Until now their encounters had been based around the two of them playing with Stephen. Even the blow job could be brushed off as the consequences of them both talking about what they wanted to do to the other man, but fucking Nick would definitely be crossing a line. It was a line Lester wanted to cross, though. When they were out of the office and not butting heads over how to deal with the creatures that came through the anomalies, he was rather fond of Nick. He had already learnt to respect him, before he invited Nick to surprise Stephen after hours at the ARC, but now he was growing to genuinely like the other man. "Are you sure?"

Nick shrugged diffidently, obviously trying to appear casual about the offer. "It was just a thought. You don't have to."

Lester ran his fingers down Nick's cheek, feeling the rasp of the other man's stubble against his fingertips. "I didn't say that I didn't want to."

Nick smiled brightly, the genuine, happy smile that was so rare, and Lester leaned in to kiss him again. "Let me go and find some oil and I'll be right back," he murmured.

He hurried into the bedroom and grabbed the bottle he always kept handy. When he got back to the living room Nick had stepped out of his trousers and underwear and had turned around, bracing himself against the wall.

"Fuck," Lester breathed, reaching down to squeeze his cock hard. He slipped the bottle into his pocket so that he had his hands free and then walked over to Nick, running his hands over the other man's naked arse. "You look incredible."

Nick moaned and pushed back eagerly, leaning his forehead against the wall. It had been a long time since he'd been with a man like this but now that he'd suggested it he couldn't figure out why he and Lester had waited so long. This relationship had stopped being all about Stephen a long time ago, but he and Lester had both been hesitant about crossing this final line and having sex without Stephen being in the middle.

Lester dropped to his knees again and nipped sharply at one cheek, before soothing the bite with his tongue. He smiled at the shudder that ran through Nick's body. The other man was so responsive; he loved it. Running his hands over his arse again he squeezed it gently before spreading the cheeks and licking a stripe along the crack.

Nick cried out softly and pushed back, trying to get Lester's tongue back where he wanted it. He'd seen the way Stephen always reacted when Lester did this to him and now he wanted to know why, wanted to know what it felt like when Lester put his wicked tongue to use like this.

Lester slowly circled the puckered entrance with his tongue before pushing it past the unresisting muscle as Nick arched his back and stuck his arse out eagerly. He teased the other man until Nick was begging him for more. Pulling the bottle from his pocket his poured a liberal amount into his hand then pushed one oiled finger into Nick's body. He was determined to take things slowly; as far as he knew, Nick hadn't been involved with anyone since Helen had vanished eight years ago.

Nick moaned as the finger slid inexorably into his body. He hadn't done this since he was at university and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt. He remembered what to do though and relaxed easily. He wanted this and didn't feel in the least bit nervous.

Feeling no resistance, Lester added a second finger, twisting them and looking for the small bump that would make Nick moan. He knew he'd found it when Nick pushed back hard and cried out again. He'd love to tease Nick the way he did Stephen until the other man was desperate and incoherent with pleasure, but he didn't have the patience right now. Nick had already come once; he hadn't.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling his fingers out and coating his cock with the rest of the oil.

Nick nodded before he managed to find his voice. "Please. You're driving me insane. Stephen always says you're a bloody tease."

Lester laughed. "You haven't seen me when I really want to tease," he warned. "We'll save that for another time." Standing up, he rested one hand on Nick's hip, the other wrapped around his cock as he lined it up with the small hole. Pushing forwards he felt the resistance as Nick's body tried to keep him out, but then the head of his cock popped past the muscle and he slid in the rest of the way in one long, smooth thrust.

Nick groaned and squeezed down around him. "Christ, you feel big, James. Give me a moment," he gasped.

Wrapping an arm around Nick's waist, Lester traced his ear teasingly with his tongue, keeping it up until Nick groaned and shivered in his arms, pushing back against him. Slowly he started to pull out, before thrusting back in hard, changing the angle until Nick cried out and shuddered again. He started thrusting harder, targeting that same spot with every thrust until Nick was pushing back desperately to meet him. Reaching around he took Nick's cock in his hand, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

Nick braced himself against the wall and squeezed around Lester's cock deliberately, wanting to feel the other man lose control. He was rewarded by a soft cry and a stutter in the rhythm. Lester's grip on his hip tightened almost painfully and he started thrusting harder and faster until he was pounding into Nick's body almost painfully. Nick groaned and squeezed around him again.

Lester cried out again and thrust as deeply as he could, freezing as he came hard. He bit down on Nick's neck and held him tightly, resting his forehead against the other man's shoulder as he recovered from his orgasm. When he could think again he stroked Nick's cock slowly, loving the way his lover squirmed and wriggled on his cock as he got close to his own orgasm.

Nick thrust into Lester's hand desperately and then back onto his softening cock as he strained towards his climax and then he froze, crying out the other man's name as he came.

Lester's grip on Nick tightened, holding him up as his legs threatened to buckle. He nipped at Nick's earlobe and then reluctantly pulled out of his still-spasming body. Groaning he stepped back and grabbed his handkerchief to clean them both up.

Nick pushed himself upright and reluctantly got dressed again. "That was ..."

Lester smiled. It wasn't often that the other man was lost for words. "It was rather, wasn't it?" he teased with a grin. Stretching, he savoured the way Nick was watching him. He checked his watch. "Stephen won't be home for at least half an hour. I'll make tea while we wait, shall I?"

Nick reached out and pulled him close again, kissing him softly. "Thank you. That would be lovely." He grinned. "You really do know how to make your guests feel at home."

Lester laughed delightedly. "Well, the good host will always go the extra mile for their guests." He waved a hand in the direction of the sofa. "Sit down, Nick. I'll put the kettle on."


End file.
